Together, Not So Much
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Clare and Eli are complete strangers, that is until one night changes their lives forever.
1. Just one drink

**NEW STORY!**

**I hope y'all like it! So please read and leave your thoughts in a review afterwards!**

**Clare- 21**

**Eli-22**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"Alli, I hate you for this!" I yelled at her for the one millionth time since we had been here. You see she dragged me to this bar…it wasn't her bachelorette party considering only I, her maid of honor, was invited and not her whole wedding party. But since she was marrying the love of her life in a little less than two months it probably has something to do with it.

"Come on Clare, live a little! It isn't like we both don't drink and it isn't like we are going to do anything bad. We are just here to have a couple of drinks and have a little fun. What is the harm in that?" The harm in that? Well, let's see how about the fact that one sip makes me tipsy so considering downing a couple of full drinks would make me wasted. That is what I wanted to say but instead I bit my tongue and said,

"I guess nothing at all." She squealed and wrapped her arms around me! "Oh Clare, we are going to have a blast tonight! Come on, first round is on me!" I stared at her with a blank expression. I tipped my head to the side in a questioning manner and placed my hands on both hips. "You mean to tell me all rounds aren't on you?"

She laughed and shook her head while pointing a finger at me. "Got ya'!" She said in a bad version of a U.S. southern accent. I laughed at her and practically dragged her to the bartender just to stop the conversation that was happening right then. She was giggling like mad, like seriously she already is acting drunk and all she has had today is water…why are we here again?

That was the one question that continued to go through my mind non-stop since we arrived here. Did I forget to mention that we have only been here for what? Ten minutes? I sighed out loud as the bartender approached where we sat and asked us for our order. While Alli ordered some martini thing I just asked for a club soda, or well, I tried to.

"Clare Edwards, you are not having a _virgin _drink. We are here to let go remember?" She said virgin like it was something unheard of when it came to a liquid. "She'll have something to do with lemonade." That isn't what Alli said but I really can't even repeat what she called the drink she ordered me. All I know is that it had something to do with lemonade and what I assumed would be tons of alcohol.

"Isn't this fun Clare? Whoo!" Alli yelled over the music to me. She was waving her arms abover her head like a crazy person, come to think of it though; she was acting normal for where we are. I am the one that probably looks like an idiot that has never been to a bar. When the bartender gave us our drinks I noticed his number was on my napkin.

I looked up at him and when he winked at him I became disgusted. And I'm sure that that was clearly written on my face, he rolled his eyes at me and went to another costumer. Oh yeah, that is totally how you get good tips, dude, I wanted to scream that out to him but refrained myself knowing that it would get both Alli and I kicked out and she would be devastated.

As you know I do not like disappointing anyone, especially my best friend. After Alli and I, well she forced me, finished our drinks we went dancing. Alli, the soon-to-be-married girl was dancing with every guy around her, while I the-very-much-single-girl was dancing by myself in a corner where Alli couldn't find me.

Or so I thought.

"Clare!" She yelled and stomped her way through the dancing sweaty crowd. "Why are you way over here?" She questioned. Well, I obviously can't tell her the truth right now so I might as well just lie. "I was dancing with this guy but he went to go get us some drinks." I winked at her to make it all the more real. She squealed while clapping her hands together.

"Which one is it?" She asked while pointing over to the stand. " I-uh-which on-ne is it?" I repeated like a freaking idiot. She nodded her head excitedly and giving me _that look. _Now what I mean by _that look_, and listen carefully because this is important. It is something she likes to give me when she is like girl are you going to get _beep!_

I hope you got what I meant because personally Alli's language is something I hate repeating so I hope you got it. I sighed loudly and pointed to some random dude. She followed my find then she _looked _at me again. Oh yes, my dear friend Alli has such a dirty mind. "Well, go on!" She said while pushing me to the guy I had pointed to, aka some random stranger whom I have never met before.

I ran right into his back thanks to Alli. I looked back at her at saw she was smiling and giving me two thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and backed off of the guy. When I did so he turned around. I wanted to run away as fast as I could but my eyes immediately went to the two drinks in his hands. Thank goodness!

I grabbed one and chugged it down fast. When I was done I turned back around and saw that Alli was off in lala land dancing with like four guys. Yeah that is right, not one or two or even three! But four guys! My golly, this girl is about to get married! Once I turned around reality set in that I just stole someone else's drink. I looked up in his eyes and he didn't look angry, no he almost looked amused. I didn't know why until the taste set in my mouth.

"Ew, what was that?" I asked disgusted. "Whiskey." The stranger simply replied. My eyes grew wider and wider with every second. "That has a lot of alcohol in it." I pointed out the obvious. He chuckled darkly."Come to think of it it does, and now so do you." I got the joke immediately but, of course, I could not laugh, not at all. All I did was glare. "Look, I'm sorry, but you are the one who just took it out of my hands and downed it. I just simply stood and watched."

I squeaked once he said that and immediately pulled my wallet out of my purse. I handed him the money but he refused to take it. After the third time of insisting him keep it I grew frustrated with his answer. "Sir, I think that it would be best for me to pay for it, I indeed drink it." I felt like I was making a statement for a crime that was committed. I felt so stupid and I didn't even know the guy's name!

"It really isn't necessary…I got it, miss." He said politely then walked away. I stood there dumbfounded before another guy or girl, I couldn't tell came up to me. "I can take that money." I stared at the him/her like they were nuts. "I'm sorry I don't just give out money, I was just trying to pay for a drink that I had drunk." The person laughed as he called someone over by the name E. The guy that I had just stolen the drink from came up.

"What, A?" The stranger responded. Then the two just fought right in front of me about whether or not I should pay for the drink. It was honestly one of the most ridiculous things I had ever had to witness. I rolled my eyes and shouted, "GUYS!" The shut up instantly and I felt like because I screamed so loudly the music would turn off too and all eyes would be on me. You know on one of those movies? Yeah, well it didn't, thank goodness.

"D and B…or whatever your little nicknames were. I am not in the mood for fighting, so you either take this money or I walk away forever." After that they let me pay and I let them sit with me. The rule was that I couldn't pay for any more of the drinks that I had just consumed, and I was really okay with that. When they asked me my name I said no chance in hell will I tell you so they told me the same.

It was strangely odd the three of us, but I enjoyed every minute of it! That night I never heard from Alli again but you know what? I might have, considering I had about three more of those whiskey things I don't really remember…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so a bit short but I like this introductory chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read…I promise you are going to want to read next chapter...that is when all the drama goodness and Eclare goodness starts! We all know we want it, so let's not deny it at all! Please review for me! =D<strong>


	2. Maybe the start

**Hello my lovely ladies and gentlemen, if I have any! Don't judge me, I don't know what y'all are! Okay, seriously not important. :] Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews/alerts/favorites! It is awesome to know I have the support I do in my writing. I want to make sure that a lot of readers are reading it so Im going to give it a few chapters to see if I get more! Please feel free to tell your friends! Okay, I'm sorry; I'm pretty awful at jokes. :\ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

_Pound._

_Pound._

_Pound._

I was wide awake but my eyes remained closed…due to the throbbing of my head I just couldn't move couldn't even barely breathe. I felt like hell and I felt like dying, literally.

_Squirm._

_Squirm._

_Squirm._

I finally lied down on my right side and immediately felt breath hit my face. Oh my, God! I opened my eyes slowly and carefully, what I saw before me was the most terrifying thing. It was a girl with reddish curly hair, soft creamy skin, and, the worst of it all, a wedding band on her left hand. I got drunk and slept with a married woman. Oh my…

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

The sound of my alarm clock was annoying and very loud, and it only made the pain in my head even worse, then all of a sudden the _married _girl beside me opened her eyes. And, yes, she had the most amazing eyes, that sparkled more than the ocean and were bluer than the sky, but that didn't stop me from screaming like a girl and jumping out of the bed. That is the moment she processed what happened and jumped out of the bed too, but she grabbed the blanket to cover herself. And once I looked down I grabbed the next best thing to cover 'me'. My shirt.

We were silent after our screaming and we just kind of stood there awkwardly looking at everything but each other. When did my bedroom walls, ceiling, floor, etc… become so very interesting? Oh, I'll tell you when, about the time I realized that a woman, I had sex with last night, woke up.

"Oh dear goodness, you're married?" She asked me as if it would be the most unheard of thing in the world. I looked down at my left hand, oh, would you look at that I am married! "Yes, I am." Wait…what? No, I am not. "Wait, no, but you sure are." I pointed towards her. She looked confused until she screamed like there was no tomorrow.

After that she quickly put her clothes on, yes, the ones that we must have thrown all over the place the night before. "Um…you should probably look at this. You are indeed married." I scoffed at her and walked toward the good looking mysterious woman that was naked in my bedroom just a few seconds ago. "I am not-" I stood their speechless…unsure of what to say if words could even escape my mouth at the moment."We, um you and I, us. Ah." I just couldn't believe what was happening and after that all I remember was black.

**Splash!**

I sat up straight choking on the water that now had me and my bed drenched. "Oh, good you are up." I called a lawyer…everything will be straightened out. But, you need to get up and get ready. He should be here any minute." With that _'my wife' _walked out. I cannot believe I got married last night. I was freaking out the whole ten minutes it took me to get ready and by the time I had gone downstairs for some aspirin, the lawyer was here.

"Hello, we need an annulment now." The woman said to this lawyer. "I know…you said it about fifty times when we spoke on the phone. It will take a few days but it'll all work out in the end, I promise. So let's sit down and we will start." Two hours of talking about nothing…I seriously was dying from boredom. I had no idea so much went into this…I mean come on! We hadn't even been married for twenty-four hours yet.

"Now, all I need is both of your signatures. And please, miss, I need your married name." The blue eyed girl looked at me and then I realized something, she doesn't know her married name…nor does she know her husband's first name, and, well, I certainly don't know hers. If I did it would be a lot easier to call her by her name instead of that woman or gorgeous girl with the amazing blue eyes and smokin' body.

"I'll go first." I said. I didn't exactly feel that it was necessary for our lawyer to know that we didn't know each other's names. I took the piece of paper and wrote down _Elijah Goldsworthy_, though no one calls me that it is still my legal name, and I never changed it to where I could just write down Eli. But, eh, it didn't really bother me, I like my name.

"Elijah. Hm." I heard the mysterious girl mutter right before she wrote down on the piece of paper. I wanted nothing more then to snatch the paper out of her hands to see her name but I didn't. She handed it to _him, _aka the lawyer and then, well he just left. We both kind of just sat still at the table not really moving at all, and all that was heard was the deep breaths coming from the both of us.

"Well, I best be going, get out of your way, so you can return to your life and I do the same." She said as she stood from the dining room table. She walked over to the living room where she had placed her bag before. "Wait." I called out and ran into that room. She looked up at me oddly and replied, "Yes?" She is seriously the most innocent person you will ever meet and I don't even know her first name yet.

I know what you are thinking, innocent? Please! I know you don't remember what happened last night, Eli, but come on! We both went down in that bedroom of yours. But, you should just hear her voice, the angelic voice she has, and her eyes…oh wait I told you about those already! Nevermind… "Can I know your name?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can. I'm almost certain that you can indeed know my name." I looked at her oddly, I just didn't get it. She is like telling me something that doesn't really have a lot to do with what I asked her. She giggled little, okay, another thing to add to the 'she is amazing' list. "The correct way to ask that is 'May I know your name' not 'Can I'. It is something everyone says wrong and it drives me crazy."

I chuckled at her and when I did she blushed so hard. It was, by far, the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed. "Oh, sorry, it bugs me too. I guess I just got used to everyone around me say it that I joined in." I said truthfully. I mean come on, I'm a writer I know that that isn't right, but when she looked at me like I was lying I realized that she wouldn't know that. "Listen; don't think you are going to get lucky with me again just because you lie about something that bugs me!" I chuckled. "Do you know of the book, 'A Stormy Night'?" After I asked that her eyes lit up and nodded very enthusiastically.

"Did you like it?" I asked very hopeful. But when she shook her head my heart fell to the floor. "No, I loved it!" She looked really into this conversation so I thought I'd give her some information that only certain people knew. But, she is my wife, so… "I wrote it." She stopped laughing and stared at me. "You like to lie a lot, huh?" She asked, I merely shook my head. I took her hand and pulled her along with me. I was taking her into my secret room.

"The book isn't huge, so it means a lot to me that you loved it." She only stared at me with pure evil eyes. Wow, okay, mad whatever her name is is really super cute too. Gosh, I'm hooked to this girl and I know nothing about her. She must be really special, scratch that, I know she is really special. "So, here we are." She looked around the room, almost looking as if she was investigating it. "Which is where."

"Where I wrote A Stormy Night, duh." She rolled her eyes at me. "This would be a lot cooler if you stopped lying to me." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I can read this entire book cover to cover without looking at it specifically." She laughed a little as she walked through the rest of the room. "So can I." My mouth hung open after she said that. "Wow, you are like a super fan."

"The author can really write, so personal and he just knows how to tap into his readers emotions through his book." What a huge compliment. "Well, thank you, I try my best." She sighed at me but didn't say anything. Probably has had enough with my supposed lies. Then an idea came into my head. I went into the closet in the room and got exactly what I was looking for: a hat, a wig, glasses, and a coat. I put them all on and turned to her.

"Hey, mystery girl?" I called out for her. She turned around and squeaked. "Holy crap." I chuckled at her and grabbed a special copy of my book, and why it is special is because it has all of the edited work in there. The only person with this copy is my editor, my parents, and me. She gasped and grabbed the book from my hands. "Is this the limited edition of his-I mean your book?" I nodded.

"Yes, and it can be yours if you tell me who to make it out to right now." I said with a smirk on my face. "Clare…Edwards." I looked at Clare, oh what a beautiful name for such a lovely girl. "Not yet, missy. You're still a Goldsworthy!" We both laughed at my pathetic attempt of a joke and then I signed the book.

"I like your name." Guess who said that? I can give you a hint…it wasn't me! I chuckled and decided to tease her. "Which one?" She laughed a little to and I handed her the autographed copy. "This one." She pointed towards the book. But not my made up name, Darren Falls, but mine. I smiled but then I realized something. "Ah, you can't show anyone this. My real name I mean…that wouldn't be good." She smiled at me before tucking the book under her arm, but soon, that smile turned into a smirk.

"I won't show anyone on one condition." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. She laughed. "Hang out with me. I want to get to know you." I smirked at her on the outside but inside I was screaming like a little girl on Christmas morning. "Hmm, I guess we could do that. I mean you are my wife after all." I teased her and she smiled. Okay, is it wrong to want to kiss her right now? Nah, it isn't, I decided. So I did just that.

I leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips, gentle and sweet. My lips stayed on hers for quite some time, but we weren't making out, and our tongues stayed in our own mouths. I really liked it but then I realized that as much as I loved that moment I pulled away. She stared at me like I had two heads, and I felt a sudden feeling of panic run through me. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. "Sorry." I muttered as quietly as I could, not even sure if she heard me. But when she smiled I knew she had.

"No, don't be. That was nice, I'd just like to get to know you before anything like _that_ were to happen." She explained calmly. I smile at her and took her hand. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

><p><strong>So, y'all probably weren't expecting that to happen so quickly but don't worry there always has to be trouble! Teehee, please review for me, it would mean a lot to me~<strong>


	3. First Date Disaster

**Thanks for the reviews, they really do mean a lot! I don't have many people following/reviewing this and that concerns me so that means, that I may start updating it more slowly than my other stories, but until I have no one reviewing I will keep the chapters coming. So, sit back and enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

So today I was going to 'hang out' with _Clare_…Clare Edwards, I just can't get over how beautiful that name is, and how much I love to say it. Only a few hours ago did we meet with a lawyer to discuss our annulment, and she learned who I truly was, a famous author, if I may add.

But, now, oh boy, right now I get to go one a date-I mean hang out with her. I like to call it a date, but when I asked Clare what she wanted to do for our first date, she said no, this isn't a date, remember? We are just two married people getting to know each other before a judge says it never happened, and then we can date.

I must admit that that had to be _the _oddest conversation I have ever had, and in my opinion anyone has ever had. But, alas just hanging out with her will do, for now. Even though it would be pretty awesome to say I have a wife, whose name is Clare Edwards…well, technically it is still Goldsworthy, but she doesn't like that.

If you haven't noticed yet, she has a lot of rules. Eh, maybe it'll change after we aren't married anymore…let's hope it changes. A high maintenance girl though, it would be a challenge, but a fun one. Okay, scratch that! I don't want her to change. Okay…anyway, I'm excited. Not just because I get to start learning about her, but I get to just see that beautiful face again.

I am getting nervous just thinking about it. Chills ran up and down my spine, and before I knew it I was at the door because someone had rung the doorbell.

Clare.

Clare.

Clare.

Clare.

Her name, over and over again, running through my brain. There was really nothing I could do about it, and it was driving me absolutely nuts! I felt almost dizzy; I suppose this is normal, considering I haven't dated anyone since…since…you know what? That is a story for another time. Let's just say it has been a very long while since I had done this. And, let me tell you, the affects were showing.

Once I collected myself enough to look presentable I opened the door to reveal, the one and only, Adam Torres. Weren't expecting that, were you? Well, neither was I! "Man, you look green. Calm it down, bro." How could he joke at a time like this?

"How can you joke at a time like this?" I tend to speak what is on my mind, sorry if that gets a bit annoying. It isn't like you can just skip over and just read it once, right? Like a movie, you can fast forward, or in a book you can just skip a few sentences…not right now though, not in the real life world. My brain all of a sudden went very awkward. I chuckled nervously while scratching the back of my head.

Hey, that gesture actually worked for both of the conversations happening at the moment. The one with Adam where he said I am going to be sick, which I already am, and the awkwardness going on in my brain. Like I said tend to repeat and say things in my brain. "So are you ready for tonight?" I laughed and shook my head, I realized that I really had nothing to worry about, it was only Clare! And I may not know her very well yet. She seems so very loveable and kind. "Of course, I really have no idea why I was slightly nervous in the first place."

"Well, good, because…" And Adam opened the front door, to reveal Clare looking even more beautiful then I remembered. What happened next? Um, well, I puked…on her. Currently, I was locked in the bathroom, with my head hung low, down in shame. I heard a knock, yet again, but I refused to answer, yet again. "Elijah?"

Oh, how I hate and love it when Clare says my full, real, name like that. "…Is very busy right now, and cannot come to the door." I heard her laugh a bit on the other side of the door. "Oh, yes, busy meaning wallowing in self pity? Come on, open up, I'm fine…it was no big deal." I let out an exaggerated sigh. "Easy for you to say, you didn't throw up on someone from being too nervous."

"Nope. Just got puked on." I shook my head at the thought of what I said could be an argument. Well, it was it was just an argument that I was definitely going to lose. "I don't want to open the door." I whined like a small child on a school day that doesn't want to leave the comfort of their bed. "I found it flattering, in a disturbing way, that you were so nervous. It was, I don't know…it was cute." She muttered the last part, almost to where I couldn't hear her. And it didn't help that there was a door in between us.

With one last sigh, I grabbed for the handle…slowly unlocked it…then turned it for the suspense. Then, it broke. The freaking doorknob broke, right off of the door! Well, that wasn't exactly good, because as I was looking at the broken doorknob the door opened. Without my knowledge to add to it. The last thing I heard before hoping that I would die is, "You might want to get that fixed."

* * *

><p><strong>Very Very Very Short….I know, I know. And really awful too. I'm sorry but I didn't have time to write and still really don't. I'm lucky I got what I did, so please no complaining on how short it is. That is already known~ But, please review anyway, because they put a smile on my face.<strong>


	4. Wasting Today, Wasting Forever

**Hey readers, I want to say that the reason I haven't been updating this, is because I have no idea where to go with it. I have no ideas nor inspiration…so I actually am taking some requests. What do you want to see happen? And then if I get some inspiration, I probably would be able to update more.**

**Warning- **some language and talk about sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I lied there in bed, not daring to look into her eyes. If I did, I swear I would die. "You know, Eli, it's fine. I'm all clean now, see?" I still refused to look at her…I just couldn't do it. I felt her tiny hand take mine, and I melted instantly from the contact.

"You're my husband after all, it really doesn't matter." I smirked at that comment. I _was_ her husband. I liked it that way, but we wouldn't be like that for long. I didn't realize that I had said that out loud until I heard a small gasp come from those very kissable lips.

"Well, no, but we were going on a date today, right?" I sighed and finally looked over at her. She was lying on her right side looking me dead in the eyes, with a huge smile on the ridiculously gorgeous face of hers. "Yeah…but then I ruined everything."

"Everything? Eli, really? Don't you think you are being a tad over dramatic?" She said with a small laugh, but stopped once she saw the look in my eyes. And there it is…the pity look. "Please…please don't look at me like I am some charity case."

I got into a sitting position and was about to push myself off to stand when I felt two arms around my neck and legs so silky smooth around my waist. "I'm sorry, Eli. I don't think of you that way." She said pressing a light kiss to my neck.

I decided to tease, that is always a good time, and it would lighten the mood. "Geez, Clare, we haven't even gone on the first date and you are already kissing me." I heard her giggle slightly. "Well, mister, may I remind you that we are married _and _have already had sex…probably more than once. Who knows what we did that night!"

She said it lightly but I could hear so much more behind it. And then something dawned on me. Something I never dared to think of until now…something that I hope isn't true. "Clare?" I asked hesitantly while turning around so that I could be face to face with her. She hm'd at me.

"Before that night, you weren't a virgin, right?" Her face showed something of shock and a little…regret? Maybe her first time was bad, or forceful…maybe she didn't like it. "Um, no I wasn't." She squeaked in the highest pitch voice I have ever heard.

She tried to escape, get off of the bed and run away but I wrapped my arms around her, and now her back was pressed firmly against my chest. "Clare…I was you're first, wasn't I?" I whispered to her, my voice breaking more and more with each word.

It took her a very long time for her to respond, but she finally nodded her head. I felt like the biggest asshole known to man. "Ah, shit, Clare. I am so so sorry." She looked back at me with a sad facial expression. Oh, yes, because that look is making me feel like less of a jerk!

"It's okay. I'm guessing you weren't, you know-a virgin." She whispered against me, as her body started shaking. "No, I wasn't. I'm so sorry." I rubbed her back soothingly as she cried into my chest. How did this conversation go from me feeling bad about puking on her to this?

"How many?" She whimpered against my chest as her sobs died down a little. "How many what?" I asked confused, while still trying to be comforting. This wasn't only hard on her, but on me too. A girl lost her virginity to some stranger, I may be her favorite author but that night I was nothing but a stranger to her.

"How many girls have you slept with?" She looked up at me, tears no longer in her eyes, but a ton all over her face. I took my hands and wiped them away and leaned down to kiss her lips gently…something I hadn't done to someone I care about in a while.

**You just met her.**

That was always running through my brain, but that didn't stop the feelings I felt towards her stop. "Two." I whispered, her face showed a little relief. What did she think? That because I was "famous" that I sleep with every person known to man…or woman…you know what I mean!

"Okay, for Elijah Goldsworthy, I'm number three. What about Darren Falls? How many has he slept with?" She sounded almost angry, but I couldn't help but chuckle at her words this time. "First of all, you were my second not my third. I said I have slept with two girls. My old girlfriend from high school, and then you…that's all. Second- I am appalled that you would think I use my "undercover" name to sleep with a lot of people. As him…I have slept with absolutely zero."

She looked as if she doesn't believe me. "You need to get tested." She told me bluntly. Okay, that I wasn't expecting in the least bit. But then I smirked. "Are you planning on sleeping with me again?" I asked and her mouth dropped into the shape of an 'O'. "Absolutely not! Why would you assume such a thing? Maybe if we got married-wait, crap, we are. But, um-why do you ask that anyway?"

"Well, you told me to get tested…but we have already _been together_, so doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose now for me to go do it. You are the one that should." Her eyes widened. "What now, miss Clare?"

"You didn't deny it! Oh my, gosh, you have something?" She started to repeatedly hit my chest with her small fists. She was punching hard put it still felt like a soft pillow to me. I finally had had enough with this ridiculous accusation, so I grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at me.

I tackled her to the bed and pinned her underneath me. "Clare, I don't have anything. I'm clean, I swear. But, I think you are just finding other reasons to be mad at instead of the fact that you lost your virginity to a total stranger."

"Well, we were married at the time, so…" I gave her a pointed look and she finally gave in and gave me a look of defeat. "Alright, fine! Yes, of course, I'm upset. But I did something very stupid that night." Just like a bullet to the heart. "And which one is that…marrying me? Sleeping with me?"

"I was going to say getting so drunk to do those things, instead of actually getting to know you that night and setting up another way to get together. As in a date, not sex." I was so confused, she was speaking but I felt as if she was speaking in a different language. "Wait…what?"

"I like you, Elijah, I do. And someday, I think I could possibly even love you. But until that day-" I cut her off with my lips attached to hers. She kissed me back, this wasn't like the kiss earlier, no. This was much more fierce and messy. I smirked at the thought.

I pulled away just slightly to ask her is she wanted to go on our date now. "No, I'm good right here."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm telling you this story is going down the drain quickly….that sucked royally, and I am sorry for that! But…how about 5 reviews for me to update? Okay, thanks! <strong>


	5. Forever Is Coming To An End

**Alright, so I hope y'all are still interested in this story! I'm sorry that I put it on hold for a while, but I had to…I had way too many stories going on so I had to prioritize! Hope you don't mind. Okay, but from now on I will be updating this regularly, if y'all still want me to update. So let me know~**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

"Dude, you have the strangest relationship on the whole entire planet. You get drunk one night, then you got married and when you woke up that morning you hated that woman, now you're like dating her? That makes no sense!" Adam exclaimed as he took a sip of his Coke-a-Cola.

"I know, it's weird. But she and I are both happy with each other so why not just let it be? I mean, we're trying to get an annulment, because even though we like each other, we don't want to be married right now. But our lawyer, dude, is taking forever! I didn't think it was going to take this long."

"Well why are you so pressed to get out of the marriage? It isn't like you act like a married couple. You act like two love struck teens in high school. It's sickening, honestly." I laughed at his words.

"We don't need to do anything, but she wants to, and I appreciate her and-okay, we're pathetic…I get it. But I actually really like her, and what's so wrong with that? It's been a while since this guy has been on that train."

"So…have you gotten into her pants, dude? How is it?" I rolled my eyes at his question. Adam is more of a guy then I am and he technically isn't one. It's insane, really. "The one time I actually did sleep with Clare, I wasn't exactly all there. So, I have no idea if it's good or not."

"You haven't done it again with her? Why the hell not, dude, you have a wife! You should be getting it all of the time." I got up and walked into the kitchen and opening the cupboard. I would do anything right now to get out of this conversation.

But I guess it wasn't my lucky day considering Adam followed me all the way in here. "Yes, we're "technically" married but we really aren't. We aren't in love, and we got drunk one night. That is the only reason I even met her."

"Well, it was one lucky day for you then, wasn't it?" I smirked at him and nodded my head in agreement. Clare was fantastic, the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. I felt my phone buzz in my pants.

**Speak of the devil…or well angle in her case.**

"Hello, my lovely Clare. And how are you this morning?" I saw Adam roll his eyes at my choice of words. He started pretending to kiss someone, and I stuck my tongue out at him and told him to stop. He didn't though, big shocker there.

"I'm great, how are you? What was that?" She sounded genuinely concerned, she was always so sweet. She really did act like a saint, well, except the part where she got drunk and married then slept with a total stranger.

"Oh, it's Adam; he's making fun of me for liking you so much. Don't worry though he's just jealous of our special connection."

"Am not! It isn't my fault you two want to make me barf. It's your own fault, Eli. Anyway, I'm going to the toilet, see ya' in a few." I waved him off, just wanting to get rid of him already so I could talk to Clare, privately.

"Did he just say going to the toilet? You know, what? Never mind I don't even want to know what he was talking about. All I want to know is how you are. Are you good?" I scrunched my eyebrows together. She sounded worried.

"I'm fine…and even better since you called. Just listening to your voice makes me feel a whole lot better. Why, what's going on? Is everything okay, you sound panicked or something?" I grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar and took a bite.

"I'm fine." She squealed as if she were lying…or hiding something. "I mean I'm fine. Eli, there isn't anything to worry about, promise." Oh, yes, because that was oh so convincing! I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

"What is going on? You know you can tell me." I heard her take a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. I was growing very concerned now. I now think something is really wrong, and she isn't telling me.

"No, I didn't know that. Eli, we have only been going out a couple of months and even then it is weird. I don't like how we met and-"

"Clare, do you want me to come over there so we can talk about this? You seem very upset and I want to talk to you and figure this out. If there is something bothering you about me I want to know, so I can try and do something."

"Well, you see, that's kind of the thing…I'm-"

"Eli! Someone's at the door, she is staring through the window like a crazy person! I think she's here for you!" I looked over at Adam who was now settled down on the couch. "Hold on, Clare. Some crazy chick is at the door."

I heard her giggle softly and as soon as I entered the living room, I knew why. I saw her, Clare, she looked different then all of the other times I had seen her. She looked amazing, though, as always. Maybe it was just me but it looked like she got prettier and prettier with each passing day.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her while ending the phone call. I let her in from the freezing cold weather that Canada always brought. I gave her a small hug and a tiny peck on the lips before closing the door.

"I figured we could talk about some things. I think that it is really important to sit down and talk about it." I nodded my head at her while gesturing for us to go to my room. The place where we first _connected_. "We'll be in the bedroom, Adam. Watch whatever you'd like."

"Okay, Clare, what is it?" As soon as those words escaped my lips she collapsed on the bed in sobs. It seemed to me she had been keeping that in for a very long time. "Clare, come on, please tell me what's wrong. You're freaking me out here."

"If-f you and I-met w-we wouldn't and I couldn't be with-I'm sorry!" I just let her cry now because we weren't going to get very far if I couldn't understand a damn word she was saying. She was lying on her stomach so I lied next to her, propped up on my elbow.

I ran my hand up and down and in small circles, rubbing along her back. I pulled her shirt up and started to trace her spine. She responded to my touch immediately and I saw all of the chills that I was giving her. I bent down to her ear and whispered absolutely nothing.

I knew that it drove her mad when I just simply breathed in her ear, something about how my breath tickles her eardrum. I found what she had told me that day odd, but if she liked it then I planned on doing it. She calmed down after a while and then we just lied there, doing nothing.

She turned to her side, and I saw that her eyes were all puffy and red from crying. She took my hand from her back but kept her shirt in place. "If we would have never gotten drunk and slept together that night, we wouldn't have ever met each other. If we didn't get married you wouldn't be stuck with me."

"Hey, don't say that. Yes, we may have met that way but who says that is such a bad thing. I love the time that we spend together. I don't really know what we are, and that's okay. I don't feel stuck with you just because we were drunk and got married."

"You are seriously the best thing that has happened to me in a really long time and for that I will be forever grateful. But don't you dare say that I'm stuck with you, whatever we are or do is exactly where I want to be in my life…with you. Don't doubt that even for a second."

"Okay, I'm glad you feel the same way about me that I feel about you." I gave her a small smile before leaning in and capturing her lips with my own. We stayed there for a while, until her phone started to ring. We were forced a part when she had to take the call.

It consisted of her saying a lot of "okay's" and one goodbye. I asked her silently with my eyes as to who that was. "Eli, that was the lawyer…the papers are ready."

**My heart sunk lower then I could have ever imagined.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please~<strong>


	6. The Time We Have Left

**Thanks for reading and reviewing~**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

We sat there in front of our lawyer and a judge; it was a weird place to be at such a time. I looked over at Clare and noticed she was biting her fingernail, something she does when she's nervous. I had no idea why she would be though.

I reached over and took her hand within mine; once I did that she looked at me with shocked eyes then snatched her hand right out of mine. She, then, turned back forward placing her finger in between her teeth without a care in the world.

What the hell was her problem? Did I do something wrong? Our lawyer came back over to us after talking to the judge; he was getting the papers or something. I really didn't know right now, the only thing on my mind was Clare.

"Okay, so I got the papers, let's go somewhere and sit and you can sign them…then you two will be legally um-married. Kind of like a divorce, but not because it will show that you two were never married. So, follow me."

I hated the thought of having people think, whether it is the government or whoever, that Clare and I weren't ever together. We were, we are. Nothing is going to change that. Not even a piece of paper with our signatures on it.

I scoffed but reluctantly followed the man, after Clare took off right with him. I caught up to her and took her hand away from her mouth but she slapped my hand away. "Stop touching me, Eli." She muttered under her breath.

**I heard it though.**

Oh, boy, did I hear it. It tore me down limb from limb also. I wanted to die in that moment, I couldn't even process anything. All I knew is that if she was going to act this way, so can I. Two can play at the game, Clare Edwards, just you wait and see.

The lawyer took us to a diner, a very public diner… This guy is an idiot; I thought this was supposed to be private? Wow, for a lawyer he isn't all that smart. "Please have a seat, and we'll get started. If you'd like anything to eat or drink feel free to get something."

Well, thank you for giving me permission to that oh wise one. I almost said that out loud, but Clare was for some reason mad enough at me. I didn't want to make it worse. So, I settled for an eye roll and took my seat next to Clare, while the lawyer sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Alright, so basically you, Elijah Goldsworthy and you, Clare Edwards will be officially-" I tuned him out after that. I didn't want to have to listen to his voice any longer. He was annoying enough, and I didn't want to press my luck.

I looked over at Clare who was smiling and nodding her head to what the jerk face was saying. Why did she have to be so nice all of the time? I mean it was great that she is so understanding and everything but sometimes it was just really annoying.

"So, sign here, Ms. Edwards." Clare grabbed the pen from his hands and began to sign her name, when she got to her last name she looked at me for a slight second. I couldn't read her expression so I made no face back.

She turned away and finished signing her name, handing the paper and pen to me. I took a hold of the pen and hovered it over the spot where I was supposed to sign. No matter how hard I pushed the pen down, it just wouldn't write.

I shifted in my seat and tried again but the same thing happened. I looked up to see the guy patiently waiting for me to sign and then looked over at Clare, who was waiting impatiently for me. I scrunched my eyebrows together and placed the pen down.

"All set? Oh, um, Mr. Goldsworthy you didn't sign the papers." I opened and closed my mouth but no words came out. I looked at Clare again who was just merely staring at me. I huffed out in annoyance and grabbed her arm.

I pulled her away from the table while tell the guy, "we'd be right back". I took us to a secluded spot that no one could see us at. We were behind a bush, how romantic, right? "Eli, what'd you do that for? You have to sign the papers."

"Why are you acting like you want nothing to do with me? Just a little while ago you were all over me and no this! I don't get it, I'm so confused. You have to figure out your feelings for me and fast because I'm tired of these games, alright?"

"Eli, don't you see? We're getting an annulment; I was trying to act like I couldn't stand you. I can, and I do like you but he can't know that right now." She explained. I scoffed with a shake of my head at her stupidity.

"How could you possibly for a second think you'd have to do some crazy thing like that? Our business is our business, not his or anybody else's. Why are you pretending, that's seriously the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Oh, so now I'm dumb?" She asked obviously offended. She crossed her arms and started to tap her foot, she was awaiting my answer. I stared down at her and shrugged my shoulders. "Right now? Yes."

"Eli!" She shrieked with a slap to my chest. She repeatedly did that until I grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting me again. "Look, you and I both know that what you're doing is crazy. So, why don't we just forget this whole thing and go sign the papers?"

"I already signed them, you didn't." She pulled her wrists out of my grasp and stalked off in the direction of her home. I stared at her in disbelief as she walked away from me, not once ever turning to look back.

Once she turned the corner though, I came to my senses. I walked back to the smiling lawyer and sat across from him. "Stop smiling, you irritate me. Let me just sign these so I can get away with you and on with my life."

"You don't want this annulment, do you? You love your wife." I looked up at him and saw him with that same stupid smile on his face. "What? You're insane, she drives me insane. We got married from being drunk and she is completely crazy. Fights with me at every chance…I can't deal with that forever, so no I don't love her.

"You two sound like how me and my wife did before we got hitched. Boy, she hated my guts," he chuckled, "I remember one time she was so mad that she made me pull over and turn off the car. It was in the middle of snowing, it was freezing in that thing."

"She said to prove that I really loved her I had to sit in the freezing car with her." He laughed at his own memory, looking smitten just thinking about her. "What'd you do?"

"I sat there the whole time. Until she got freezing and said that I had to turn the heat way up because I made her sit in a freezing car. I didn't argue on that, knowing it would only get me more in trouble. She was worth it though, and she still is. The question is, how far will you go to make the woman you love happy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I paced back and forth in my living room, trying to process what had all happened today. It had been a long day, and I just didn't quite know what to do with myself. I felt bad for the way I treated Eli, but he deserved it. He isn't the boss of me.

I left Eli an hour ago, I figured he knew where I went. I thought after he went back and signed the papers that he would come to me. I guess I was wrong, I guess I'm not as important to him as I once thought.

_Bang!_

I jumped from the noise and turned around to see Eli, his face full of rage and passion. My eyebrows shot up and my mouth opened when I saw that he completely broke the door off of the wall. "Eli, you broke my door!"

"I would sit in a freezing car for you if you asked." He told me. I stared at him as if he were insane. What was he talking about? He hates the cold…or is this one of those metaphors? "What are you talking about?"

"I love you…I mean I didn't realize until the lawyer asked me what I wouldn't do to make you happy, and honestly I couldn't think of a thing. I would do anything for you, so I love you. And I know it is fast but I do…I love you."

He was smiling so widely, something I hadn't seen Eli done yet. He's smiled before but you could always kind of see through it. This one was different, though. It showed his pure happiness. And I made that happen. That made me feel very good inside.

"I love you too, Eli." I said before even thinking about it. I let out a light laugh as he ran towards me picking me up in his arms. He kissed my lips once, then twice, then a bunch more times. And I couldn't figure out what could possibly make me happier then I was in that moment with him.

"Wait, so does this mean we're still married?" I asked once he put me down and we pulled away. The smile still very much on his face and he grabbed both of my hands with his. "Nope, I signed the papers. We are now legally not together."

I sighed, slightly disappointed. I looked down at my feet before I felt Eli's finger under my chin lifting it up. "Oh, don't be sad my dear, Clare, when the time is right, we'll be married again. You'll see."

"That is if I say yes." I challenged him with my eyebrows raised. He looked panicked for a second but then recovered and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pecked my lips softly before saying, "Don't worry, you'll say yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**Also look for, in May, my ****collaboration with Degrassi-love3! It'll be posted on her profile!**


	7. The Way It Ends

**Last chapter everyone! Thanks to all who have read/alert/reviewed this!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*One Year Later*<strong>_

**Eli's POV**

"I'm off to work, love. I'll see you tonight! Are we still on for dinner?" She asked as she put on my coat. I was still lying in bed, like always when she left for work. It was 6:00 o' clock in the morning! Did people really expect me to be up and at them at the kind of time in the day? We all should just be glad that I'm awake to say goodbye.

"Of course we are still on for tonight, Clare. It's our special night! It has been one year since we got married! One year since we got completely drunk! Why not celebrate this amazing time?" She rolled her eyes at me when I said this. I smirked my dazzling smirk at her with a wink. She came up to me with a kiss to the lips. "I really have to go now, bye."

"Goodbye my sweet love coco puffs rice cereal mixed with yogurt!" She turned around with the most adorable confused expression ever. I laughed loudly while she pieced together that I was only doing that to mess with her. I watched as she walked out the bedroom door and I smiled when I heard the front door close. Finally, I could go back to sleep.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Are you kidding me-"

_Ring!_

"What?" I yelled into the phone, not bothering to look at who it was. I breathed in and out through my nose trying to calm down. Can't a guy get some sleep around here? "Sorry, Eli, I know that you are trying to go back to sleep and everything." Clare's voice came through. "But I wanted to remind you that I was going to be later tonight than usual. That's fine?"

"Yeah, Clare, that's perfectly fine." We talked a little bit more, consisting of her to beg me yet again where I am taking her this evening. But I wouldn't budge…and I'm not gonna. It would ruin the whole evening if I gave up the surprise now, plus I've been doing so well keeping it a secret.

We said our goodbyes and I waited a few seconds just to see if anyone was going to call again, when no one did I lied my head back onto my pillow and closed my eyes. I started to feel myself being pulled away by sleep land and just when I was fully asleep.

"Eli!" I heard my name being shouted by none other than Adam Torres. His insane knocking on the door didn't help either, and quite frankly, it was giving me a headache. I groaned into the pillow and pushed myself off of the bed. I rubbed my face in my hands and made my way to the front door.

When I opened it I saw a very hyper Adam, he pushed passed me instantly and walked into the living room area. "Oh, Adam, won't you come in?"

I asked sarcastically while shutting the door, leaning on it for support since I was still half asleep. He started to jump up and down with a huge grin on his face. I was just about to ask him what the hell was wrong with him when he randomly started singing,

"Today's' the day! What kind of day? The day is the day…." He held that note for a while, but very badly all the same. "where you ask Clare to marry you!" I rolled my eyes and slowly clapped for his "outstanding" performance. "Adam, I don't even know if I'm asking her tonight. What if it's too early?"

I walked over to the couch taking a seat on the side cushion. I leaned forward and pressed my hands to my forehead, already feeling stupid about setting tonight up. "No! Don't you dare say that, tonight is the perfect night! It isn't like you two haven't been married before, right? So everything will be fine, she'll say yes. I'm sure of it."

"It's not her saying no that I'm afraid of." I admitted while looking slightly up at my best friend. What I had just said, clearly only confused him further. I sighed while rubbing my temples. "Why does this have to be so hard and nerve-wracking? I mean can't the girl be the one to do this?"

"Dude, this is your responsibility! You have to do it and you will do it. You know Clare, and you obviously know that she is going to say yes, so what's the problem?" I stood up and grabbed his collar getting really close to his face, invading his personal space.

"I don't know! I'm just nervous, I mean Clare and I talked about marriage the minute after we got our annulment settled, it isn't like she is going to say no…I'm just, ugh, I have no fucking clue anymore. I think I'm going insane, honestly, I am going insane. Adam, help me!"

"Alright, alright, dude! I do have a plan. But your mind is going to have to be pretty damn open for it. Are you ready?" I nodded my head in approval, and waited for him to tell me everything. And once he did, I gasped with a small smirk forming on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I walked out of the building feeling very tired and worn out. Today was a brutal day at the paper, the boss was on everybody's case. It's a good thing I'm always on my A game. I sighed as I started to walk towards our apartment. I smiled, still saying _our apartment _makes me all warm inside. As I kept walking I noticed Adam in his car driving in the opposite direction of me. He pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Are you going home?" I nodded my head at him and he made a motion to get into the car. "Are you sure, Adam? I don't want to impose or be a bother."

"Clare you could never be a bother, you've become very close to me, and I can see that you are tired, so for once just accept a nice gesture while you can and get in the car." I lightly laughed and got into the car. It was nice, what would normally take me an hour to walk to only took about five minutes by car. I sat back in the seat and closed my eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for your date with Eli tonight? You seem pretty out of it, if you ask me." I looked over at Adam then returned to my position while I spoke, "I'm fine. It was just a long day. I think actually what I really need is a date with Eli. No matter what he always makes things perfectly comfortable. He's like never nervous or well, uncomfortable…you know what I mean?"

Adam gave an odd expression while he nodded his head. I began to wonder whether or not Adam knew something that I didn't. The protective girlfriend in me started coming out, I could feel it. "Adam, is Eli, okay?"

He nodded his head but said nothing. I looked at him skeptically but his focus remained forward on the road. We stayed silent for the rest of the drive, which was literally like one more minute. When we did get there he put his car into park. "Thanks so much, Adam for the ride! You saved so much time!"

"Anytime, Clare, anytime. Have fun on your date with Eli!" I shut the door and picked up my purse from the ground. I kept hearing those words he just said and how he said it. _Have fun on your date with Eli._ A very simple statement and it isn't weird at all to say.

**So, why do I feel like there's more to it?**

I shrugged it off, for now. I guess if there was something Adam was hiding from me it would be right in that house. And the only way to find out would be to go through it. So that's exactly what I did. Due to the fact that it was around 8:00 it was already pitch black outside. When I opened the unlocked door it was also pitch black. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

There better not be a party going on right now, was all I could think about. I shut the front door and as soon as I did that, all at once candles were lit up everywhere. Well, you know those kind where they are battery operated and you have a remote to turn them on…yeah, that's what they are. It was just as romantic as a regular candle.

I looked to the side and saw Eli dressed very well. So, there is something going on. I smiled widely at him, just his presence alone gave me a small burst of energy. He smiled back at me, with a nervous look in his eyes. Didn't I just finish telling Adam how Eli is never nervous? I tilted my head to the side and asked,

"Is everything alright, Eli? You seem a bit off." His eyes went wide as I spoke but he quickly recovered and put a smirk on his lips. "Never better. You're seeing things, Edwards. Might want to have you eyes checked and get some glasses again."

I gasped. I had never told Eli that I had worn glasses before, nor has he seen any pictures with me in them. I don't even know if I owned a photo of me like that, I know my parents did but not me. "Eli, how did you know I used to wear glasses? I never told you that."

"I saw a picture of you, Clare." He said it very quickly, and I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. I know for a fact that I had never shown Eli a picture of me myself. So how in the world did he see something like that? "Anyway, I was thinking that we could stay in for dinner tonight? It's more personal."

"Yes, and you're also a mole who never likes to come out of its hole." I told him with a roll of the eye. He smirked at me and leaned over to me. He stayed there for a second before closing the gap between us and giving me a kiss. It was so simple and gentle, but it literally meant the world to me.

**It was exactly what I needed right now.**

"So, how was work?" Eli asked me as he helped me take off my jacket. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to talk about that at the moment. He got the memo because he changed the subject quickly. "I made dinner."

"Umm, you did?" I put on a fake smile. Eli was a horrible cook, and he knew that…so why did he cook for me? I have no clue. Maybe he thought it'd be romantic. But let me tell you, there is nothing romantic about bad tasting food. "Hey! Give me some credit; I worked hard on this dish!"

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry; I shouldn't judge it before I have even tried it. What did you make?" He gave me another quick peck before showing me to the dining room table. Two plates were set out and I took notice to the fact that there were absolutely no utensils.

He lifted the lid of the platter that was in the middle to reveal a pizza pie. I scrunched my eyebrows together before lifting them at him. I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me. It was hard to stop so I just let it happen. He stood there looking at me with his arms crossed and his mouth open. "What is so funny?"

Y-you didn't-t make t-that!" I stuttered out in between the laughs that erupted from my throat. "I did too make this, why do you say I didn't?"

Once I calmed down I kept a straight face and looked into his eyes. "Who makes pizza? You order pizza, can regular people even make a pizza? I don't even think you could get ingredients for such a dish, Eli. Where did you get this?"

"You can to make such a dish, and yes I'll admit Adam helped but we did make it from scratch. I mean we bought the pizza dough, it's not like we can make that…because, well, because we're us. But we did in fact make this, I swear, Clare. Come into the kitchen and see the wrappers for yourself!"

"No, no, I believe you. I'm sorry, but just the thought of you making such a thing, or making anything just kind of stuns me, in a way I guess." I explained with a guilty smile upon my face. He rolled his eyes at me. "Just because I'm not a professional chef doesn't mean I can't cook something edible."

"Honey, may I remind you for our six month anniversary you made lasagna? You ruined it so badly it wasn't edible. So, I'm sorry for doubting your skills in edible food." He smiled at me and chuckled a bit while pulling the chair out for me.

"We aren't talking about then, we're talking about right now, and I promise you that this is edible and delicious. At least I hope it is." He muttered the last part under his breath, probably not intending on me hearing it. Now all I could do was hope it was fine to eat.

"Well, don't just sit there, eat it! Eat the deliciousness of the pizza and eat your own words for telling me that it would be bad." I laughed at his words but obeyed to his command. He sliced the pizza and gave me one of them. I looked down at the pizza and then looked at Eli who was also staring at his pizza.

"How bad it could it be, right?" He nodded and we both picked our piece up, sticking it into our mouths. As I chewed I got more and more into the flavor. I opened my mouth slightly blowing out the air. I noticed Eli looking at me while he did the same as I did.

"Too much spice." He said while throwing his piece down on his plate. "I'm sorry. You don't have to eat that; we'll go out or order a real pizza. Seriously, Clare, stop eating it. It is way too spicy; you're going to give yourself a stomach ache."

I kept on eating it though, thinking it was rather delicious, even if it did have a tad bit too much seasoning on it. "No, it's good. I want to eat it. I like it…a lot. Thank you for making it, Eli, it is truly the sweetest thing ever. You're making this night very enjoyable."

He lightly laughed as he picked up his piece again and bit down into it. After a few more bites he told me that it wasn't as bad as he originally thought. We ate and talked, laughing here and there. We ended up eating the whole pizza; I didn't realize that I was that hungry.

What I noticed the most, though, was that with each passing minute Eli got more and more quiet and very un-Eli behavior like. He was tapping his foot as well as his hand on his right jacket pocket. It looked as if something was in there. "Eli, what's in your pocket that is so interesting that you have to keep tapping on it?"

His eyes went wide and he instantly stopped the insane tapping. He jumped to his feet and stated to clean up and he claimed he was going to start the dishes. I knew something was up though, from the minute Adam picked me up.

I followed Eli into the kitchen and snuck up behind him when he turned the water in. My hand gently stuck into his pocket and I grabbed what was in it. Eli turned around immediately and tried to grab what it was. I only got a glimpse of it but from what I saw it looked like a small box. "Clare, give that back to me, I'm serious."

He sounded serious and his face was panicked. That grew my curiosity even more though, as I was still fighting Eli to stay away and just let me look at it. "What? Is it for your other girlfriend or something?"

"No, but it isn't for your eyes, either. Give it here!" He stopped fighting me and just stood there staring at me with his hand out. I had one of two options, give it to Eli and keep thinking about it until I know or continue to open it and go against what Eli wants me to do. I sighed but I chose the latter. I opened the box and as soon as I did I heard Eli yelling at me "no".

My eyes widened and so did my mouth. I was in complete shock, and before I could even process the beauty of what was in front of me, it was being snatched out of my hands by Eli. I went to grab it but he stuffed it back into his pocket. "I told you not to look at it."

"Eli, give it back." I said while trying to get it again, completely ignoring what he was telling me. He held it above his head now, though, somewhere I definitely couldn't reach. I didn't understand why he didn't want me to look at it. I mean was he not ready to ask me or something? "Eli, why won't you give it to me? You obviously had something planned."

"Yes, you're right. I did have something planned and you, you-"

"I ruined it, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! That wasn't my intention. You can go and do the plan though; it won't bother me at all. Yeah, let's do the plan." I was seriously fine with knowing but not really knowing, if you know what I mean. Eli just stared at me and I wasn't quite sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

"No, that'd be stupid. You already know. So…might as well, just do it now, since you pretty much already confirmed that what I'm about to do is totally fine with you." He explained while getting down on one knee. I squealed with delight and covered my hand over my mouth. A smile was on my face, the biggest one I'd ever smiled.

"Clare Edwards I have lo-"

"Will you just ask me? I can't wait that long!" I realize that I'm being pushy, but I just couldn't wait to have that ring on my finger and be able to call Elijah Goldsworthy/Darren Falls my fiancé. He chuckled at me a bit before asking,

"Impatient much?" I nodded my head enthusiastically. His once shaky hands were now completely still. Both were holding mine while the box was in between my right hand and his left. "Alright, crazy girl, will you marry me? Or well I guess I should say again-"

I cut him off with my lips being pressed to his. "Yes, yes, one thousand times yes! I love you so much!" He grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss further. "Hm, I love you too."

When we finally pulled away, reluctant but had to breathe he smiled at me a very genuine smile. I could tell something was on his mind, I could see it in his eyes. "What are you thinking about, Eli?"

"Oh, nothing, just that I can truly call you mine now since we are finally together."

"Yeah, forever."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**END**


End file.
